


Gabinet doktora Hoppera

by Sheamy



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Couple, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Old Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Physical Therapy, Relationship Problems, Therapy, therapist
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheamy/pseuds/Sheamy
Summary: W baśni wszystko wygląda pięknie, prawda? Jednak życie to nie bajka, nawet dla postaci z baśni. Każdy związek przeżywa swoje wzloty i upadki.Czy Mroczny odwiedzie swoją żonę od zaprzedania duszy mroku? Czy Nikczemna Czarownica znajdzie miłość dla siebie i swojego dziecka? Czy Pirat jest w stanie zapewnić szczęście kobiecie, której serce należy do innego? Czy małżeństwo Śnieżki i Davida już się wypaliło?





	1. Czego boi się Mroczny?

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  "Once Upon a Time" NIE jest moje, gdyby było RumBelle byłoby o wiele więcej.  
> Za to jestem odpowiedzialna za każdy popełniony błąd.
> 
> ****
> 
> I do NOT own "Once Upon a Time".  
> I do own all my mistakes.  
> 

          Gabinet Archiego Hoppera najczęściej świecił pustkami. Nie żeby go nie lubiano w Storybrooke, wręcz przeciwnie, trudno było znaleźć kogoś kto nie darzył sympatią przemiłego i uczynnego terapeuty ( znaczy znalazłaby się jedna taka osoba - Gold, ale on nie lubił wszystkich). Nie, nie… Gabinet był pusty, ponieważ osoby które potrzebowały pomocy, albo nie mogły się przemóc by skorzystać z usług psychoterapeuty, albo nie mogły znaleźć na to czasu, bo na przykład podróżowały między krainami.  
           Ale dziś! Dziś ten stary, przytulny gabinet miał gościć pacjentów i to nie byle jakich! Dziś ten próg miał przekroczyć wcześniej wspomniany zrzęda i czarny charakter miasteczka - Rumplestiltskin, zwany Mrocznym, najpotężniejszy i najstraszniejszy jakiego znały światy.  
Na tej wizycie Gold miał się zjawić z żoną - uroczą i kochaną Belle French-Gold. Ta miła i sympatyczna kobieta była przeciwieństwem swego męża. Mroczny i niebezpieczny jak noc, ona świetlista i ufna jak dzień. Szokiem dla wszystkich był fakt, że ta dwójka się w sobie zakochała. Choć nikt nie dawał im dużych szans (chodziły nawet podejrzenia, że Mroczny rzucił na dziewczynę urok) ta miłość nie mogłaby być prawdziwsza.  
           Archiego zaskoczył fakt, że Goldowie umówili się na terapię małżeńską - zwłaszcza, że nie miał w tego typu terapiach doświadczenia i prawdę powiedziawszy obawiał się tego.  
           Wskazówki zegara okrążały spokojnie tarczę, im bliżej czwartej tym doktor Hopper bardziej się denerwował. Przygotowywał się do tego spotkania, ale czuł że czego nie zrobi i tak się pogrąży. Nigdy nie pomagał parom, a co dopiero małżeństwu Mrocznych (Czy to poprawne sformułowanie skoro Belle nie jest Mroczną?). Stresował się ogromnie, tak ogromnie że nie usłyszał pukania do drzwi. Dopiero któreś mocniejsze uderzenie wybudziło go z transu. Zerwał się z fotela, czym wystraszył skulonego i śpiącego Pongo.  
           Doszedł do drzwi, otworzył je i uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.  
\- Prze-praszam. Zamyśliłem się, proszę wejdźcie. - Belle rzuciła mu pokrzepiający uśmiech i przywitała się z Pongo, który dopadł do niej gdy tylko ją zauważył. Kiedy Gold przechodził obok Archiego, ten mimowolnie poczuł jak rozchodzą się po nim dreszcze. Przeraźliwie bał się tego człowieka, chociaż wiedział że Belle nie pozwoli mu kogokolwiek skrzywdzić.  
           Wrócił na swój fotel i przerzucił parę kartek, które miał przypięte do podkładki. Spojrzał kątem oka na swoich pacjentów i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął na widok Belle rozpieszczającej dalmatyńczyka, gdy spojrzał na Mrocznego i zobaczył, że ten mu się uważnie przygląda, przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na papiery. Odchrząknął i spojrzał niepewnie na ludzi przed sobą.  
\- W-więc, jesteście tutaj, bo chcecie o czymś p-porozmawiać. Co was skłoniło do tego kroku? Jaki temat chcielibyście omówić? - Poczuł jak trochę zdenerwowania z niego uszło i pozwolił sobie na minimalną dawkę pewności siebie.  
           Kobieta widząc, że jej mąż nie ma zamiaru odpowiedzieć, postanowiła sama zarysować powód przybycia.  
\- Zdajemy sobie sprawę, że nasz związek jest hm… nietypowy, często się zdarza że mamy odmienne poglądy w niektórych sprawach i najczęściej szukamy kompromisów na własną rękę. Jednak ostatnio powróciliśmy do czegoś, co zawsze udawało nam się zbyć, ale tym razem chcielibyśmy stawić temu czoła. - Archie słuchał uważnie i nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że Gold chciałby być wszędzie, byle nie tu stawiając czemuś czoła. - Rumple i ja inaczej postrzegamy mrok, który jednak jest częścią naszego związku. - Spojrzała na męża.  
\- Belle chciała powiedzieć, że nie potrafi przyznać mi racji, co do tego że ciemność nie jest czymś czym powinna się interesować młoda dama. - dorzucił.  
\- Raczej chciałam powiedzieć, że uparłeś się że nie dam rady udźwignąć ciężaru jakim jest wiedza na temat twojego problemu. - Sprostowała, na co on niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy, ale po sekundzie wszystko wróciło do normy - jego twarz na powrót wyrażała lekceważenie.  
\- Szukasz problemu tam gdzie go nie ma. Chcesz studiować czarną magię, ja się na to nie zgadzam. Koniec tematu. Nie wiem po co ciągasz nas po lekarzach i wmawiasz, że mamy problem.  
\- Nikt nie będzie za mnie decydował, Rumplestiltskin. - Ton jej głosu przeraził Archiego bardziej niż sama obecność Mrocznego, który w tej sytuacji wzdrygnął się i lekko wycofał, na tyle na ile pozwalała mu kanapa. Belle nie spuszczała oczu z męża, który chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale zmagał się ze sobą czy to akurat dobry pomysł.  
\- Khym-khym. Z t-tego co powiedzieliście mogę wynieść, że rozchodzi się o wpływ wiedzy czarnomagicznej na twoją osobę, Belle. - Zdecydował się przerwać ciszę, a tym samym uratować Mrocznego przed pogrążeniem się. - Na razie muszę przyznać, że rozumiem punkt widzenia Golda. - dodał czym zasłużył sobie na krzywe spojrzenie.  
           -Belle, - zwrócił się do kobiety, która wciąż gniewnie spoglądała na triumfujący uśmieszek męża, po tym jak Archie poniekąd przyznał mu rację. - czy mogłabyś bardziej rozwinąć swój punkt widzenia?  
\- Oczywiście, to bardzo proste do zrozumienia. - tu wymownie spojrzała na ukochanego. - Jak wiadomo Rumple przez całe życie ma do czynienia z ciemnością. Próbuje z nią walczyć, ale przeważnie zawsze kończy się tak samo - poddaje się. Staram się go wspierać w tej walce, ale nie znam większego pesymisty. - zignorowała jego prychnięcie i kontynuowała - Przeczytałam, chyba wszystkie, księgi biało magiczne, ale niewiele jest tam informacji, które pomogą mi w zrozumieniu tego co targa Rumplem.  
\- Nic mną nie targa - mruknął zainteresowany.  
\- To trochę jak to co teraz robimy - zignorowała jego słowa - Ja mam swój punkt widzenia, on swój. I kiedy rozmawiamy trudno nam spojrzeć na to z perspektywy tej drugiej osoby, bo jesteśmy przekonani że mamy rację. Znam ciemność z opisów ludzi, którzy ledwie się o nią otarli. Chcę przeczytać czarno magiczne księgi by zobaczyć to w końcu z punktu widzenia kogoś, kto był przesączony ciemnością.  
\- Wybacz, że ci przerwę… - wtrącił się, poczekawszy aż kobieta pozwoli mu mówić, kontynuował - Mówisz, że chcesz poznać punkt widzenia kogoś kto się z tym zmagał, chcesz zrozumieć mrok, dlaczego Gold, Mroczny, nie może posłużyć ci za takie źródło?  
\- Wydaje się takie łatwe prawda? - spojrzała na ukochanego, który uśmiechał się szelmowsko - Ten idiota zawsze się wykręca. Zmienia temat, odpowiada ogólnikowo.  
\- Przede wszystkim mam na względzie twoje bezpieczeństwo. - odezwał się zainteresowany, spokojnie spojrzał w oczy żony.  
\- Mówimy tutaj o rozmowie na tematy, które cię dręczą, co do tego ma moje bezpieczeństwo?  
           Oderwał się od oparcia kanapy i pochylił w kierunku Archiego, zignorował merdającego ogonem Pongo i patrząc terapeucie prosto w oczy, zaczął mówić, a ton jego głosu był przerażająco oschły.  
\- Gdybym powiedział jej o moich demonach, o tym co ciemność robi z człowiekiem, a czego nie widać, zaczęła by się bać wszystkiego wokół. - zrobił krótką przerwę i ciągnął dalej - To nie są historyjki na dobranoc, to straszne i przerażające, nie można tego opisać łagodnie, jak jakichś symptomów choroby, a tak Belle to traktuje. Jakbym był na coś chory. - wrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji.  
\- Więc jak ty sobie z tym radzisz? - wypalił Hopper. Brew Golda powędrowała wysoko w wyrazie zdziwienia. Nie przemyślał możliwości usłyszenia takiego pytania. Mógł kłamać, często to robił. Jednak czy chciał? Belle miała rację, unikał odpowiedzi dlatego ona wciąż drążyła ten temat.  
\- Jest trudno. Bardzo trudno. - zawahał się, ale postanowił że powie prawdę - w Zaczarowanym Lesie pomagał mi fakt, że nie musiałem spać, mogłem ciągle się czymś zajmować, co pozwalało mi odegnać niektóre obrazy. Tu pomaga mi… Belle. Jej obecność często koi mój umysł,jednak nie zawsze to działa. Bywają noce… nie. Każdej nocy przebudzam się z koszmarów, świadomość że Belle jest przy mnie uspokaja mnie, ale nie odpędza ich. Pojawiają się co noc. Nie chcę tego samego dla niej. Staram się trzymać ją z dala od tego, ale jak widać jej upór jest niemożliwy do sforsowania.  
           Nie spodziewał się, że Mroczny potraktuje to poważnie, Archie czuł że to co teraz powiedział było szczere i sądząc po zszokowanej Belle ta też nie sądziła, że Gold powie prawdę, nie będzie się wykręcał. Ale dostrzegł w jej twarzy coś jeszcze.  
\- Belle, wiedziałaś o koszmarach? - zapytał, wyrywając dziewczynę z rozmyślań. Spojrzała na niego, a później ponownie na męża.  
\- Nie. Nie miałam pojęcia. Dlaczego? - rzuciła, a pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.  
\- Dlaczego ci o tym nie powiedziałem? - zdecydował się odpowiedzieć - A jakbyś zareagowała, gdybym powiedział ci że co noc budzę się z krzykiem? Nie odpuściłabyś dopóki nie powiedziałbym ci jaka jest przyczyna, a to znowu doprowadziłoby nas do rozmowy przez którą tu jesteśmy. - Spojrzała na niego smutno, jakby zawiedziona z samej siebie.  
\- Mogłeś nie sypiać…Wiem, że robisz to ze względu na mnie, ale w takiej sytuacji... - powiedziała jakby do siebie.  
\- I to by przeszło? Zauważyłabyś jeszcze zanim bym próbował to ukryć.  
\- Więc dlaczego… Skoro mówisz, że te koszmary powracają co noc, jak to możliwe że tego nie zauważyłam, skoro krzyczysz dlaczego się ani razu nie obudziłam? - wyrzuciła z siebie dotknięta.  
           Zapadła między nimi cisza, którą Gold niepewnie przerwał.  
\- Nie spodoba ci się to co teraz powiem. - Na twarzy Mrocznego zagościła obawa, przejechał językiem po spierzchniętych wargach i po kolejnym krótkim wahaniu w końcu wyrzucił z siebie - Budzisz się za każdym razem. - Kobieta spoglądała na niego zszokowana, ale nim zdążyła się wtrącić, kontynuował - Pomagasz mi się uspokoić i zasnąć ponownie, ale… ale za każdym razem blokuje to wspomnienie, bo wiem że rankiem będziesz chciała rozmawiać.  
           Zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie tykaniem zegara i postukiwaniem pazurów dalmatyńczyka. Belle nie spuszczała oczu z męża, jej twarz nie wyrażała emocji, studiowała człowieka przed sobą. Miał wady, o których wiedział każdy, odradzano jej na wiele sposobów związek z nim. Sprawiał, że w niego wątpiła. Popełniał błędy, mniejsze, większe ale zawsze do niego wracała - wybaczała mu. Jednak po ostatnim razie, musiała postawić mu warunek. Nie chciała tego robić, ale wydawało jej się to jedynym rozwiązaniem aby ograniczyć jego upadek. Jeden jedyny warunek, była pewna że niedługo go zniesie, bo wydawało jej się że sobie świetnie radzi. Wydawało jej się.  
Wstała i spojrzała na niego z góry. Była zawiedziona i zraniona.  
\- Prosiłam cię o jedną rzecz. Nie. Zawarłam z tobą umowę, w końcu Mroczny jest znany z dotrzymywania umów, prawda? - zakpiła, a głos lekko drżący  zabarwiony był nutką gniewu. - Wszystko było jasne, poniekąd sam wysunąłeś tę propozycję. Każde użycie magii, każde - podkreśliła - jest konsultowane ze mną.  
\- Belle, ja… - również wstał.  
\- Tak, wiem! Próbowałeś mnie chronić. - Archie wzdrygnął się na to niespodziewane podniesienie głosu, prawdę powiedziawszy był w szoku - pierwszy raz słyszał jak Belle podnosi głos. - Kiedy do ciebie dotrze, że potrafię o siebie zadbać?! Jak możesz być tak uparty w twierdzeniu, że to mi się należy ochrona? Jedyną osobą w tym związku na którą trzeba mieć oko, to ty. - wskazała na niego palcem - Ty, rozumiesz? Jesteś jak dziecko, które myśli że jeśli ukryje problem to nikt się o tym nie dowie. - Archie bał się choćby poruszyć, nigdy nie widział tej miłej dziewczyny w takim stanie. Kojący i miły głos zastąpiła lodowatym i gniewnym, te piękne i wyrozumiałe niebieskie oczy teraz wpatrywały się surowo w ukochanego przed nią. - Przynajmniej już wiem dlaczego tak się upierałeś, żeby tu nie przychodzić. Chciałeś jak najdłużej trwać w kłamstwie.  
\- Gdybym chciał wciąż cię okłamywać to mógłbym w to dalej brnąć, nie sądzisz? - szukał w jej spojrzeniu choć trochę zrozumienia.  
\- I mam ci medal wręczyć za to że powiedziałeś prawdę? Ile tym masz lat - trzy czy trzysta? Powinieneś wiedzieć, że mówienie prawdy to nie jest jakieś osiągnięcie, to naturalna rzecz, która do cholery potrafisz robić. - zacięła się, wyprostował i spojrzała na niego niedowierzająco - Nie ufasz mi.  
           Zapadła cisza. Wciąż na siebie spoglądali. Gold starał się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa by wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, ale Belle nie dała mu wystarczająco dużo czasu - chwyciła torebkę i udała się do wyjścia. Będąc już prawie na korytarzu, rzuciła:  
\- Po tylu latach, po tym co przeszliśmy… Jak TY możesz nie ufać MI. - zaakcentowała wyraźnie dwa kluczowe słowa. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią z hukiem.  
           Archie spojrzał na Mrocznego. Stał pośrodku gabinetu, wzrok utkwił w miejscu gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była Belle. Zamknął oczy i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Zaczął się cały trząść, Archiebald Hopper bał się że zaraz jego gabinet zostanie zdemolowany. Lecz ku jego zdziwieniu Gold spokojnie otworzył oczy.  
\- Muszę coś rozwalić. - powiedział i zniknął w kłębach bordowego dymu.  
Doktor Hopper spojrzał na Pongo, który ostatnie dziesięć minut spędził pod stołem w drugim kącie pokoju.  
\- To nie była najlepsza pierwsza terapia małżeńska.


	2. Czego pragnie Czarownica?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wprowadzenie kolejnego wątku, który (patrząc po tagach) będzie miał wielki wpływ na naszego kochanego świerszczyka :)

          Następnego dnia po tej niefortunnej terapii wpadł na Belle w Granny’s, była uśmiechnięta i właśnie pochłaniała ją rozmowa z Ruby. Musiał przyznać, że świetnie maskowała smutek, który dostrzegł w oczach, gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Przerwała rozmowę i podeszła do niego, i zaczęła go przepraszać za to co się stało. Był zszokowany, to on powinien przeprosić, w końcu przyszli do niego po poradę, pomoc, a on nie zrobił nic. Delikatnie zasugerował, żeby Belle przyszła do niego do gabinetu, sama. Jeśli terapia małżeńska tylko ich rozdzieliła, postara się pomóc tej dwójce osobno. Prawdopodobnie to jedyna opcja, gdy ma się doczynienia z ludźmi tak upartymi jak oni.           Wiedział, że Belle prędzej czy później przyjdzie - chociażby po to żeby powiedzieć by się nie fatygował z pomocą. Jednak Archie miał plan. Skrywał to głęboko, nawet Marco - jego serdeczny przyjaciel, o tym nie wiedział. Otóż Archiebald Hopper był romantykiem. Ale nie byle jakim! Realistycznym romantykiem. Spiesząc z tłumaczeniem - uwielbiał gdy zakochani świata poza sobą nie widzieli, gdy kobieta zostaje obdarowywana kwiatami, te drobne gesty, uśmiechy, szepty przeznaczone tylko dla dwójki kochających się ludzi - to było piękne. Jednak Archie wiedział, że jest to czasami płytkie i pozbawione szczerości uczucie - był w końcu terapeutą. Dlatego nie mógł nazywać się romantykiem, bo jego pogląd dodatkowo składał się z realizmu, co objawiało się sprzeczkami, różnicami zdań, wolnością tej drugiej osoby i poczuciu winy, choćby za złe myśli. Tak, dopiero taka mieszanka według Archiego mogła się składać na prawdziwą miłość. Bo co to za uczucie, o które nie trzeba walczyć? Więc nic dziwnego, że miał nadzieję pomóc tej dwójce. W Storybrooke nie było drugiej tak dynamicznej pary jak Mroczny i Bibliotekarka.  
           Z zamyśleń wyrwało go pukanie. Przyszła wcześniej niż się spodziewał. Od wczoraj żył kłótnią Goldów, dlatego też zaskoczył go widok, który zastał po otworzeniu drzwi. - Zelena. - Kobieta spojrzała na niego lekceważąco, choć mógłby się założyć, że dostrzegł również niepewność w jej spojrzeniu. - Co-Co tu robisz? - Bezczelnie go wyminęła i usiadła na kanapie.  
\- Podobno jesteś psychiatrą czy czymś takim, ale jak tak witasz klientów to nie dziwię się, że siedzisz tu sam. - Rozglądała się uważnie po gabinecie, czegoś szukała ale nie dostrzegłszy tego pozwoliła sobie na pewne i wygodne usadowienie, założyła nogę na nogę i czekała. - Zajmiesz się mną czy jednak źle trafiłam?  
          Otrząsnął się, ale nim zamknął drzwi wychylił głowę na korytarz i rozejrzał się, chciał się upewnić że czasami ktoś nie robi sobie z niego żartów. Wrócił do gabinetu, stanął niepewnie na środku, czuł się naprawdę dziwnie. Spojrzał na rudowłosą kobietę, która wpatrywała się w niego powątpiewająco.  
\- I ty jesteś terapeutą? Żadnych złych opinii… Martwi nie opowiadają złych historii o zanudzających na śmierć terapeutach? - Usiadł naprzeciw niej. - Wspaniale, wychodzi na to że popełniłam błąd przychodząc tutaj. - Już miała wstać, ale Archie w końcu się otrząsnął.  
\- Przepraszam. Ja-ja nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj. - podrapał się po głowie i uśmiechnął z zakłopotaniem. - Co cię sprowadza?  
Jej brew powędrowała w wyrazie powątpiewania.  
\- Marny z ciebie terapeuta. Ponieważ mam problem?  
\- No tak, tak… oczywiście. Po prostu… Nieważne. O czym chciałabyś porozmawiać? - Rozsiadł się wygodnie i chwycił w dłoń długopis i podkładkę. Kobieta milczała. Da jej trochę czasu, jeśli jednak nie powie nic będzie musiał pociągnąć ją za język. Widział jak kilkakrotnie chciała coś powiedzieć, już oblizywała wargi i delikatnie uchylała usta, ale ostatecznie niczego nie wypowiadała.  
          Po prawie kwadransie siedzenia w ciszy, w końcu się przełamała.  
\- Moje życie od zawsze było skomplikowane - zaczęła, ostrożnie ważąc słowa - Ostatnio dużo się działo, szybko i gwałtownie. Odebrano mi córkę, odnalazłam miłość życia, moje relacje z siostrą się polepszyły. A później mój ukochany zabił bratnią duszę Reginy, ja zabiłam go. Odzyskałam córkę, siostra mnie nienawidzi, a ja znowu jestem sama. - Wiedział, że nie skończyła jeszcze mówić więc cierpliwie czekał. - J-ja - zająknęła się, niepewna czy chce podzielić się swoimi obawami, ale w końcu po to tu przyszła, prawda? - martwię się o Robyn. Nie chcę dla niej życia takiego jak ja mam. Pełnego… Nikczemności.  
\- To zrozumiałe - pozwolił sobie się wtrącić - obrałaś taką ścieżkę, ponieważ do tego zmusiło cię otoczenie. W ten sposób zapewniłaś sobie chwilowe szczęście i przeżycie - to wszystko dyktowane zemstą. Skazywać na coś takiego dziecko to okrucieństwo. Wyjściem dla takiego rozwiązania byłaby zmiana całej siebie - rehabilitacja w oczach społeczeństwa. Co od pewnego czasu robisz i idzie ci naprawdę wspaniale. - Pochwalił ją, na co ta odwróciła głowę, by nie dostrzegł jej delikatnego uśmiechu.  
\- Niestety, wiem że ludzie się nie zmieniają. - dodała ciszej - Ja się nie zmienię.  
\- Nie możesz do tego tak pesymistycznie podchodzić. - Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, czego zaraz pożałował, kobieta obdarzyła go tak zimnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Słuchałeś co do ciebie mówiłam? Byłam szczęśliwa, a potem wszystko runęło. Nie jest mi pisane szczęśliwe zakończenie, żadnemu złoczyńcy. A ja nim jestem i nie przestanę być, taka byłam przez całe życie. Nie da się tego wyplenić. Inni mogą się łudzić, ale ja wiem kim jestem. - To oczywiste, że mówiąc o innych złoczyńcach żyjących iluzją, miała na myśli Mrocznego. Zelena była zła przez kilkadziesiąt lat i jest pewna, że nie uda jej się żyć długo i szczęśliwie, więc co w takiej sytuacji miałby powiedzieć Rumplestiltskin, który żyje setki lat?  
\- Nie dowiesz się czy zasługujesz na szczęśliwe zakończenie, jeśli nie spróbujesz dowieść, że jesteś niego warta.- Zwróciła głowę w jego kierunku nieprzekonana tym co powiedział. Przecież próbowała i poniosła klęskę, jest sens walczyć o z góry wiadomą przegraną?  
Widząc jej wątpliwości postanowił przedstawić jej to bardziej obrazowo.  
\- Posłużę się bliskim ci przykładem. - powiedział czym przykuł jej uwagę - Jak dobrze wiesz, Rumplestiltskin stracił swojego syna, ponieważ wybrał ciemność ponad miłość. Został uwięziony w krainie pełnej magii, miał władzę i moc, ale jego syn był daleko od niego, w zupełnie innym świecie. Dziecko skazane na życie wśród nieznanego otoczenia. Mroczny wiedział, że syn go nienawidzi. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem, gdy brakło możliwości przedostania się do świata bez magii, jego nadzieje malały. Czy odnajdzie syna? Czy on jeszcze żyje? Wiesz jak ta historia się skończyła. Odnalazł go. Mało tego Baelfire wybaczył ojcu. Ale wiesz dlaczego ich drogi ponownie się skrzyżowały? - zadał to banalne pytanie i oczekiwał na odpowiedź, która nadeszła bardzo szybko.  
\- Ponieważ Rumple ciągle walczył? Miał nadzieję?  
\- Dokładnie.  
Kobieta spojrzała na doktora bardzo powątpiewająco.  
\- Historia strasznie wzruszająca i podbudowująca, ale dlaczego nie dokończyłeś? Może i odnalazł syna, ale go stracił. Co prawda przyczyniłam się do tego, ale nie zmienia to faktu że Baelfire zmarł mu na rękach. Trochę dziwna definicja szczęśliwego zakończenia, od jak dawna masz świstek uprawniający cię do tego co robisz? Naprawdę strasznie kiepski z ciebie trapeuta. - Puścił jej uwagi mimo uszu, przy pracy ze złoczyńcami trzeba się przyzwyczaić to obelg. Wstała i skierowała się do wyjścia.  
\- Historia zamknięta w jednym rozdziale to wspomnienie. Książka składa się z rozdziałów, tak jak życie pełne jest wspomnień. Sami piszemy swoje historie, chcesz zamknąć swoje w ciągle powtarzających się rozdziałach cierpienia i nieszczęścia? Czy napisać coś nowego?  
Zatrzymała się z dłonią na klamce. Wysłuchała go do końca i upewniwszy się, że nic więcej nie ma do powiedzenia, wyszła z gabinetu rzucając na odchodne:  
\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na mola książkowego?  
          Zapisał na czym skończyła się ta rozmowa. Czuł, że Zelena niedługo tu wróci.Dopisał kilka uwag i pytań, na które chciałby usłyszeć odpowiedzi.  
          Chował kartki do nowo utworzonej kartoteki, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Pongo, który przez całą rozmowę z Zeleną smacznie sobie spał w swoim posłaniu, teraz rozprostował łapy i merdając ogonem podbiegł do drzwi. Mężczyzna poszedł za nim. Wpuścił do gabinetu Belle, która została prawie powalona przez cieszącego się psiaka.  
\- Pongo, uspokój się. - powiedział Archie i delikatnie odciągnął dalmatyńczyka od kobiety.  
Gdy udało mu się namówić podopiecznego na zostanie w swoim miejscu, zwrócił się do dziewczyny - Dziękuję, że przyszłaś.  
\- Przyszłam jeszcze raz cię przeprosić. - zawahała się - I prosić byś się nie kłopotał z kontynuowaniem tej terapii. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, wiedział że tak się stanie. Rozsiadł się wygodniej w swoim fotelu i wskazał miejsce przed sobą na kanapie. Wahała się przez chwilę, ale usiadła. Pongo uznał to za przyzwolenie i jak najszybciej podbiegł, wskoczył na mebel i ułożył się obok w idealnej odległości, aby go drapać za uchem. Żadne z nich tego nie skomentowało.  
          - Przesadziłam prawda? - spytała po chwili. Spojrzał na nią doszukując się w jej oczach emocji, które nią targały. Poczucie winy, smutek, zranienie… Nie ukrywała niczego.  
\- Zaskoczyłaś mnie. Nigdy nawet bym nie pomyślał, że możesz podnieść głos. Zobaczyłem cię z zupełnie nowej strony. - powiedział szczerze.  
\- Nie tylko ty… - mruknęła i widząc jego niezrozumiałe spojrzenie, dodała - Wczoraj nie wytrzymałam. Pierwszy raz, pierwszy raz odkąd go znam, nie, odkąd go kocham byłam na niego naprawdę wściekła. Tylko wściekła, wcześniejsze współczucie z powodu jego koszmarów uciekło. Zawsze starałam się podchodzić do niego jak… - zawahała się szukając dobrego określenia.  
\- Jak do dziecka? - podsunął, w końcu tak go wczoraj nazwała.  
\- Nie, bardziej jak… Nie lubię tego określenia, bo użyła go Regina żeby go zranić i pogrążyć, ale wydaje się w tej chwili najbardziej adekwatne - Rumple, jest jak zwierzę. Zranione, porzucone nie ufa nikomu, reaguje agresją na akt dobroci… Boi się zaufać, boi się ponownego bólu. Regina powiedziała, że jest jak kundel, który zawsze do mnie wraca z podkulonym ogonem. I wczoraj to w nim widziałam. Kundla. - zawahała się - Jest przyzwyczajony, że zawsze mu wybaczę.  
\- A żałujesz tego? Że dajesz mu kolejne szanse? - Skupiła się na drapaniu dalmatyńczyka po łbie. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu, zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć.  
\- Nie. Kocham go. Czuję się przy nim szczęśliwa, nikt nie rozumie mnie tak jak on, przy nikim nie czuję się tak bezpieczna jak właśnie przy nim.  
\- Ale? - zapytał, uważnie ją obserwując.  
\- Mam dosyć tego, że ciągle muszę mu udowadniać że nie mam wobec niego żadnych złych zamiarów? Chodzi mi o to… Nie potrafi mi zaufać, chociaż nie dałam mu ku temu powodów. Nie to co on, często coś przede mną zataja, okłamuje mnie, a mimo to wciąż w niego wierzę.  
-Rani cię, bo mu na to pozwalasz - zaryzykował to stwierdzenie - Jak już zauważyłaś, ciągle do ciebie wraca, uprzednio cię krzywdząc. Myślę, że… To zabrzmi dziwnie, ale powinnaś go zostawić. - Spojrzała zdziwiona na niego, to nie była rada która spodziewała się usłyszeć od Archiego. - Już spieszę z tłumaczeniem. Po tym jak chciał zabić Killiana, wygnałaś go z miasta. Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie wrócił po zemstę, ale dla ciebie. Mimo wszystkich powodów jakie mógłby mieć to większość jest związanę z tobą. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam miałaś krótki epizod z Williamem. - Skinęła głową. - Poczuł się wtedy zraniony, ale mimo to zadbał o ciebie. Wydaję mi się, że z jednej strony wie o tym, że nie zasługuje na ciebie i może cię stracić, ale z drugiej strony…Tyle razy go przyjęłaś z powrotem, że w jakiś sposób czuje że nieważne co zrobi i tak mu wybaczysz.  
\- Nadal nie rozumiem do czego zmierzasz.  
\- Spróbuj go ignorować, niech sobie przypomni, że może cię stracić. Niech znowu zobaczy świat bez ciebie, czy tego naprawdę chcę?  
\- Tylko czy… wtedy go zranię, nadszarpnę jego zaufa..  
\- Jakie zaufanie? - tylko czekał na to zdanie. Belle jest uległa, może pogrozić, ale da się ją przekonać do wszystkiego jeśli chodzi o pomoc i współczucie. Gold to wykorzystuje. Jego pokrętna logika dzięki której krzywdzi Belle, nie chcąc jej krzywdzić zadaje jej jeszcze więcej bólu. Pamięta Mrocznego z okresu, gdy ich małżeństwo przeżywało kryzys. Był wściekły, gniewny i stwarzał wiele kłopotów, ale wszystko miało jeden cel - przeżycie, by być z ukochaną. Zranił ją, ale żył złudzeniem że uda mu się to odkręcić, potrzebował tylko czasu. Archie wiedział jak wiele Belle znaczy dla Rumplestiltskina, Tylko że sam zainteresowany potrzebował przypomnienia.  
\- Więc, jeśli rozumiem dobrze, mam sprawić by poczuł się zazdrosny? - niepewnie zapytała.  
\- Niekoniecznie zazdrosny, mógłby ktoś ucierpieć, a tego nie chcemy. Przypomnij mu kim dla niego jesteś.  
\- A jeśli znów ulegnę za wcześnie? Choćbym chciała nie potrafię mu się oprzeć, zwłaszcza gdy ma to spojrzenie - pełne cierpienia. - w końcu spojrzała na Archiego, unikała kontaktu wzrokowego od momentu pierwszego pytania. - Jestem jedyną osobą, która wie o nim więcej niż to że jest paskudnym złoczyńcą. Znam powody dla których taki się stał. To między innymi dlatego się w nim zakochałam. Bo poznałam bestię i człowieka. O wiele łatwiej jest go nienawidzić, gdy nie zna się całej historii… Gdy zna się tylko tę dominującą część jego osobowości.  
          Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to będzie trudne. Każe jej zrobić coś sprzecznego z jej naturą. Ma kogoś zranić, choć całe życie pomagała. Jednak jest to konieczne jeśli ma wypalić terapia Golda, która Archie już zaplanował, choć ten jeszcze o tym nie wie.  
\- Belle, ufasz mi? - spytał szczerze. Spojrzała na niego uważnie.  
\- To ma za zadanie pomóc Rumple'owi? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.  
\- Nie chcę robić niczego co by go zraniło, jestem aby pomagać.  
\- Tak. Tak, ufam ci. Zrobię to. Zdystansuję go do siebie.  
          Plan był prosty. Rumplestiltskin musi przypomnieć sobie uczucie samotności i zranienia, a wtedy należy nie dopuścić aby to gniew przejął nad nim kontrolę tylko poczucie winy i żal. Powinien wtedy się otworzyć i Archie mógłby zgłębić jego psychikę na spokojnie. Ważne aby zachował spokój i chęć do współpracy.  
Teraz musi tylko poczekać, aż Gold sam się tu zjawi. Mógłby mu o tym wspomnieć, ale będzie lepiej jeśli ten będzie przekonany, że pomaga się mu z jego własnej inicjatywy.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za poświęcenie czasu i przeczytanie :D  
> Wiem, że nie są to postaci odwzorowane w stu procentach perfekcyjnie (czy chociażby w dwudziestu) jednak staram się jak mogę i mam nadzieję, że z czasem będę potrafiła oddać te postaci w większym zakresie ;)  
> Mile widziane komentarze oraz "kudosy" ;3
> 
> Dziękuję!


End file.
